1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an improved high pressure nozzle apparatus and, more specifically, to a high pressure nozzle apparatus which produces a linearly compressed definite spray with less flair than that which normally accompanies high pressure nozzles.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the past spray guns were developed to combine a high pressure fluid with a low pressure fluid for discharge through a nozzle. Improvements in nozzle designs restricted the wide spray from nozzle outputs and diverted nozzle back pressure. However, the conventional nozzles still produced sprays with wide flair and insufficient acceleration. A problem still exists in obtaining a high pressure accelerated spray nozzle for use in fire-fighting and industrial applications.
Warnock (U.S. Pat. No. 1,007,162) discloses a mixing and discharging nozzle. In the operation of the nozzle, gas and air are combined in an air chamber, then discharged through the nozzle. Uhri (U.S. Pat. No. 1,751,719) teaches a more efficient nozzle which requires less pressure for proper operation. The nozzle required a restricted stream of high pressure fluid aligned and concentrical with an elongated discharge tube of an increasing diameter. The restricted stream of high pressure fluid was surrounded by a larger amount of low pressure fluid which formed an envelope around the high pressure air jet, resulting in the mixing of the two fluids along their contacting surface area permitting atomization. Kadosch (U.S. Pat. No. 2,738,646) discloses a flow control method which utilizes a convex wall at the inlet passage designed to deflect any upstream gases towards the flow and an obstacle at the inlet passage which laterally deflects the upstream flow towards the convex wall. Scheurer (U.S. Pat. No. 2,259,215) teaches a dual component spray gun which includes a primary component turbo-type nozzle and which discharges the secondary component slightly upstream of the exit orifice. McNulty et al. (U.S. Pat. No. 2,555,238), akin to Scheurer, teach a turbo-type dual component spray gun. Nulph (U.S. Pat. No. 2,526,265) discloses a spray head which includes a plurality of jet discharge openings which are designed to spray fluid from the head in all directions.
However, despite the improvements, spray nozzles still produce a turbo discharge with flair, and an output of insufficient pressure and acceleration for many applications. Accordingly a need still remains for a nozzle which produces a high pressure accelerated spray with less flair as disclosed herein.